


A Late-Night Treat

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Lucius has a sweet treat for Narcissa.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Ice Royals





	A Late-Night Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chocolate Sauce  
> Era: End of First War  
> Many thanks to my beta for looking this over.  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Narcissa sat at her vanity, running her brush through her lengthy, blonde hair. It was already brushed smooth, but she found the act itself to be relaxing, so she continued to run the soft bristles through her hair.

The door to their bedroom opened, and Lucius strolled in. He wore a wicked grin and immediately, Narcissa knew that he was up to something. 

“Hello, Lucius,” she greeted, putting down her brush and turning to face him. 

“Draco is finally down for bed,” Lucius said, sitting on the edge of the bed after removing his cloak. He reached up and began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. “Little brat wanted to be read the same story, three times in a row.”

Narcissa laughed before smiling at Lucius lovingly. “That little _brat_ is the one and only heir you’ll get, darling, so you better treat him right.”

“I didn’t realise three-year-olds were so stubborn,” Lucius grumbled.

“Have you met yourself?” Narcissa countered. “He’s a little carbon copy of you, darling.”

Lucius grumbled but looked at Narcissa. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“I could definitely hear you say it again,” Narcissa teased. Standing from her vanity, she made her way over to Lucius, slipping her robe off and showing him her new negligee. 

“I love you,” he murmured before capturing her lips in a claiming kiss. Narcissa responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she positioned herself in his lap.

After a few moments of kissing, Lucius pulled away. “Do you mind if we try something new tonight?”

“Yes,” Narcissa breathed, the grin on his face sent a thrill through her. 

“All right, love, be right back,” Lucius said, shifting her off of his lap and onto the bed. “Get naked, Cissy.”

She quickly did as he told, removing her negligee. She sat down on the bed, and when Lucius returned a moment later, she smiled. “Chocolate sauce, love?”

“Yes, I wanted to try mixing my two favourite things,” Lucius said cheekily, joining Narcissa on the bed, the jar of chocolate sauce in his hand. 

“You do have a sweet tooth,” Narcissa commented. She licked her lips eagerly, watching as Lucius opened the jar and spread some of the chocolate sauce on her chest, making sure to cover both of her nipples with chocolate. 

Lucius put the container on the nightstand before removing his clothing so that he was nude as well. Rejoining her on the bed, he wasted no time in licking the sauce from her chest, making his way to one of her nipples. His tongue swirled around the tasty bud before he took her nipple into his mouth entirely and sucked hard.

Narcissa moaned, reaching up and tangling her hands into his hair. She ground herself against his hardened cock, moaning as he continued to tease her. His lips made their way to her other nipple before he quickly cleaned up the chocolate mess.

Once Lucius was satisfied that her nipples were clean, he kissed Narcissa on the mouth fully, letting her taste the chocolate. Narcissa kissed him back, moaning as he moved his lips to her neck. He pulled away and grabbed the jar of chocolate once more. He scooped some out, spreading it on her stomach, down towards her core. He licked his fingers cleaned before lowering himself to her stomach. 

“Lucius,” Narcissa moaned as he began to kiss and lick his way down her body. She squirmed when he dipped his tongue inside her bellybutton to lick up the chocolate that had gathered there. He continued to lick his way down, cleaning every inch of chocolate from her body. “Please,” she begged, looking down at him with lust-filled eyes.

Lucius moved lower, finding her clit. He swirled his tongue around it, teasingly before he began to pleasure her enthusiastically. Narcissa moaned, gripping his hair to anchor herself as he teased her. His tongue dipped inside her body, causing her to gasp. “Yesss,” she hissed, wriggling her hips to get more friction. 

His tongue focused on her clit, licking and sucking at the small nub until Narcissa was gasping. His hand massaged her thigh as he lapped at her, slipping his tongue inside of her occasionally to taste her juices.

"Lucius," Narcissa whimpered. "Gods, love." She closed her eyes, her breathing becoming laboured. "More," she begged. "Please." Her body was tight, and she knew at any moment she'd come.

Taking mercy on his wife's pleading, Lucius moved his hand from her thigh. He slipped two fingers inside of her, moving them slightly as his tongue swirled around her clit. Narcissa’s thighs tensed and he knew that she was close. His fingers slid in and out of her, teasing her as he sucked on her clit.

"Lucius," Narcissa gasped, feeling her release. Grasping his hair tightly, she tugged on it as she came, crying out his name over and over. Her hips bucked as she writhed against his face as he withdrew his fingers from her, lapping at her cunt. She rode out her orgasm, chest heaving as she continued to say his name. Finally, her body calmed, and she leant back against the pillows, utterly spent. "Lucius," she murmured once she had managed to catch her breath. 

He wasted no time in moving up her body and joining them as one. He moved, thrusting into her deeply.

“Yesss,” Narcissa hissed, her hands grasping Lucius’s hips as he thrust into her. “Right there.” Each thrust of his cock hit that sweet spot inside of her.

Lucius closed his eyes, putting more strength into his thrusts. He groaned, feeling his own release come over him. He came, panting and moaning Narcissa’s name as he did so. 

Once spent, he collapsed onto her, the two of them a tangled, sweaty mess.

Narcissa kissed Lucius soundly. “Love you.”

“I love you, darling,” Lucius murmured. “Such a treat.” He pressed a kiss on her neck, right beneath her ear - a spot that he knew would make her squirm. 

“Join me in the bath?” Narcissa asked. “I think it’s only fair you help me bathe since you’re the reason I’m sticky.”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Lucius said, standing from the bed and helping Narcissa to her feet. 

The two of them headed to the bathroom, where they wasted no time in engaging in another bout of lovemaking.


End file.
